Wiki rules
Wiki rules *''This wiki is english-only. Language specific wikis should be created with specific prefix (like fr.esim.wikia.com)'' *''No spam, external advertising is allowed'' *''Do not delete anything without approval from either the editor or an admin'' *''Please avoid using abbreviations in your articles which new players may have difficulty understanding (e.g. refer the Q's as Qualities)'' *'' Adding Signatures of any kind and format to other than personal page are not allowed (e.g. Made by FluffyMan ; FluffyMan ; etc.)'' General Policies *''The wikia should be treated as an information source.'' *''All pages should have valid and truthful information.'' *''Pages should NOT be vandalised. More information of what is classified as Vandalism can be found below.'' *''Offensive language, either toward other editors or in articles, is not tolerated. Inserting offensive language in articles is considered vandalism.'' *''Repeated overwriting another user's contributions, thereby engaging in an editing war is not permitted.'' *''Abusing any of the wiki features: eg. moving or renaming pages, is forbidden. Wiki features should only be used if needed.'' Consequences For breaking any of the e-Sim Wikia Policies in result we may suspend your Wikia Account or in-game account. The decision is up to the Wiki Administrator and Game Staff. Vandalism Wiki vandalism may fall into one or more of the following categorizations: =Editing Rules= 'Rule 1.' Register an account Although any visitor can edit on E-Sim Wiki, creating a user account offers a number of benefits. Firstly, it offers you privacy and security. Though counterintuitive, editors registered under a pseudonymous username actually have greater anonymity than those who edit “anonymously”. A few of us have chosen to associate our accounts with our ingame identities. Be aware as we check all content that will be added and, if you do not respect the Wiki rules we will delete your contribution and block the IP adress from which the editing was done. 'Rule 2.' Be bold, but not reckless The survival and growth of any wikia requires participation. e-Sim Wikia is growing in size, but its continuing success depends on the regular contributions of our volunteers. Therefore, Wikia urges all users to ‘‘be bold‘‘ if you spot an error, correct it. If you can improve an article, please do so. It is important, however, to distinguish boldness from recklessness. Start off small. Begin by making minor modifications to existing articles before attempting a complete rewrite of E-Sim Wiki. Many new editors feel intimidated about contributing to Wikia at first, fearing they may make a mistake. Such reluctance is understandable but unfounded. The worst that can happen is that your first edits are deemed not to be an improvement and are reverted. If this does occur, treat it as a positive learning experience and ask the reverting editor for advice. 'Rule 3.' Avoid shameless self-promotion Many people are tempted to write or edit Wikia articles and add information about themselves. Resist that urge. If you are sufficiently notable to merit inclusion in an encyclopedia, eventually someone else will write an article about you, or include you. Remember that unlike a personal Web page, E-Sim Wiki is not yours to control. So think twice before adding you name/ signatures in the pages. Pictures are excluded from this rule. 'Rule 4.' Know your audience Wikia is not primarily aimed at experts; therefore, the level of technical detail in its articles must be balanced against the ability of non-experts to understand those details. When contributing any content, imagine you have been tasked with writing a comprehensive review for a high school audience. It can be surprisingly challenging explaining complex ideas in an accessible, jargon-free manner. But it is worth the perseverance. You will reap the benefits when it comes to writing your next manuscript or teaching an undergraduate class. 'Rule 5.' Adding translations articles For the moment you are not allowed to create any new translation pages. Because it is very hard for us to add translations to any other languages besides English, for the moment you can not create any other translations, except editing the ones that are already available. But if you insist on doing so, first you will need to contact Wikia administrator so we can verify them for SPAM and others, and after that we will add a new version specific to the language you’ve sent us. 'Rule 6.' Picture uploading When you are adding pictures to the articles please use , as we have a big picture database that contains all the necessary pictures for editing articles. If you really feel the urge of adding new pictures please respect the following: *Please upload pictures ONLY in PNG format, for a better transparency and quality. *Every picture name must be the same as the content. e.g. E-sim.png *Uploading pictures using any other name than the content, is forbidden. The picture will be deleted and the user will be WARNED. *Adding pictures that are already in the database is not allowed, they will be deleted. If you think that the picture is OLD by any reason, please use the Upload a new version of the file function and at the description add the date of upload. *Using inadequate language on personal pictures is strictly forbidden, and therefore the picture will be deleted and the user WARNED. 'Rule 7.' Ask for help Wikipedia can be a confusing place for the inexperienced editor. Learning Source Codes — the syntax that instructs the software how to render the page — may appear daunting at first. The intersecting guidelines and policies and the annoying tendency of experienced editors to use abbreviations (alphabet soup of acronyms) can also be tricky to comprehend. Thankfully, the e-Sim Wikia community puts great stock in welcoming new editors. Do not hesitate to contact Wikia administrator for any problem that you may encounter. Category:Help